


When Fantasy Becomes Reality - Rewritten

by CaperCookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: It was just supposed to be a made-up little world. It was supposed to be a thing to have happiness about.But it's not...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When Fantasy Becomes Reality - Rewritten

Error rammed himself into Killer in the act ramming him into a wall. Laughing out he turned to see Killer’s face as he left the locker room; the look on Killer's face was priceless! He did great at practice! He casually was leaving the locker room when it hit him. He was going to be late for a club meeting! Error immediately afterwards ran out of the locker rooms. His mind was running in panicked circles. He was going to be chewed out so much!

~~~

Virhe slowly woke up with a yawn. He rose up from his coffin and stretched his weary bones. He had a shot of pain from his left humerus and went to rest that arm again. He opened the curtains of his window and saw the sun had just set. He stood there for a little, breathing in the cool, crisp air. After that time he went over to his son’s room.

”Pap **3rit** u _kos! It’s_ ti ~~m~~ e to W@k-wAK3 uP for the ni ~~gh~~ t!” He bellowed out with a metallic undertone to his voice.

Paperitukos woke up slowly. The blob that floated over his head lazily danced. “Dad! It’s barely even,” Paperitukos said as he looked towards the clock,” it’s barely even 19:00!”

Virhe just looked at Paperitukos for a little and soon Paperitukos just slowly got out of his coffin. With that Virhe left and sighed he would have to ask the Goop Bat to find him another babysitter for Paperitukos. Paperitukos sucked the last one dry in about an hour after he left him with it.

~~~

Error nearly crashed into the trophy case as he was running over to the English classroom. He got in right before Ink closed the door and slammed into a wall.

”You’re late Error,” Ink said with a cross look on his faceplate, his eyelights reading annoyance through the green shamrock and the red target.

”Well I’m sorry Ink I have practice right before this!” Error yelled out with the metallic undertone in his voice. He internally groaned a little. That sound meant he had to take another pill for his pixlexia soon.

Nightmare was tapping his foot insistently. “This doesn’t matter now! Right now we need to get the club going!” Nightmare almost screamed out.

Error just sighed as everyone else started to realize that they were cutting into their roleplaying time! They all were quickly scrambling to get their roleplay gear on. All clubs had to end activity at 17:30 for “safety purposes”.

~~~

”Oh great Vampire King, Lord Bosiu Ba Bosiu has requested to have a conference with you,” one of Virhe’s servants squeaked.

”B _r1n9_ **Hi** m in ~~**gli** -GLItch~~,” Virhe said drearily.

He was still waiting for Paperitukos to come down to actually start his night. In fact Goop Bat was in his throne room a couple hours before Paperitukos came down. Virhe’s posture got less threatening and more friendly. Of course, only Virhe could be threatening in just a tuxedo shirt and what Bosiu called ‘the lazy shorts.’

"G **o0 _p_** _b@4_ , hoW-HOw’Ve you b3En!" Virhe yelled out to an annoyed Bosiu Ba Bosiu.

" **King Virhe, we have much more important things to talk about** ," Bosiu Ba Bosiu said, trying to restrain himself. He then tripped on a corpse and looked towards the corpse," **... ah… so young Prince Paperitukos drank another nanny dry. I'll get you a new one as soon as possible, but that's off our topic.** "

"Th-THEN S@ ~~Y- _SAY 1T **GOOP BAT**_~~!"

” **King, my spies have found a particularly interesting contraption. They say that it creates rips in the world and when they walked through they ended up in an Underground cave, and saw a version of themselves** ,” Bosiu drawled.

In hearing this King Virhe smiled. His fangs were prominent throughout his growing grin. “G0 **o** _P_ B@ ~~t~~. 1 _wa _- W@nt that c **oNT4 _a_** ption. If Y0-u-yOU aren’t lying about that contraption working well, Paperit **ukos al** ways did say that whoever kill ~~ed me would die within minutes of me by hi~~ s hand.”__

__ _ _

__ _ _

Virhe had a wonderful idea. One that he couldn’t help but grin at it.

~~~

The club quickly was shoving into each other as they were running to where they last left off. They were behind schedule; usually by this time they would be deep into the roleplaying. Blue was doing his Azul shtick with the rest of what in their little world was called The Star Sanses. The most famous vampire hunting team. The Star Sanses always winning against the vampire that was harming others… well apart from two very different vampires. The Vampire King Virhe, and his trusted ‘partner’ a Vampire Baron by the name of Bosiu Ba Bosiu.

Error the intimidating jock he is, was also really good as a regal sounding vampire. The greatest achievement of his though was somehow being able to act out someone that is actively a lazy and slouthlike person.

Nightmare was dodging with ease Dream’s plastic knife. “Is that all you have you infernal hunter!” He said, trying to keep his voice down while simulating the tone for yelling.

”You vile creature,” Dream said as he swung again,” we will bring you and the Vampire King to justice.”

Ink and Blue were going after Error as Error was lazily walking away. “Oh no, whatever shall I do? There are two idiotic glitches in front of me and I can easily just kill them! Whatever shall I do!”

Ink then threw a cardboard replica of a hunting knife at Error’s skull. Error went to dodge, but was too caught up in acting cocky that he was a bit too late to dodge and got hit by the knife.

”What do you think of that! The painting of your defeat is going to look lovely on my wall.” Ink said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Blue was doing the very ‘Blue’ things that Blue does. In which I mean he was hiding in a tree and biding his time ‘till Error got in the position he knew he would get in. He did a motion to Ink and Ink lunged forward with another hunting knife replica.

Error this time dodged; he dodged backwards, straight where Blue needed him. “What do you think will happe **N n0** -nO _W_ ~~HunT3r~~ ,” Error said mockingly. At first with his voice just having a metallic shine to it. By the end of his sentence he stuck up a finger and went through his pockets for his pixlexia pills. He got them out and quickly took the prescribed dose.

As soon as he was finished with that Blue fell right on top of him. Error in ‘panic’ simply bared his teeth while Blue pretended to stab Error’s arm in a way that would break it. “Mweh heh heh heh! The great Azul has risen victorious.”

~~~

Virhe approached this contraption that seemed to sing to him. It was the machine that Bosiu had told him about. Virhe had brought Bosiu with him. Bosiu and Virhe then accidentally turned the machine on. The machine read in the AU menu ‘Highschool’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you all enjoy this rewrite! I actually have a written plan for it this time! Sorry if I don't update that much. I'm working on a game right now, and I can't seem to figure out how to do music or fix collisions on a character! Anyways have a great time and I'll try and update again next week!


End file.
